Wherever I May Roam
by fantasywoman211
Summary: Bella is a young budding tattoo artist in Seattle Washington, Her days are filled with art and strange but amazing people. One day Alice Brandon walks into her shop and her life is turned upside down. What will happen when Alice's brother Edward walks into her life? Will she find Love or more importantly will she find herself? Read to find out! ALL HUMAN!
As a tattoo artist I see some pretty crazy people come through my doors. Today was no exception. My day started as normal as it could, I woke up at 6 am for my morning run nothing out of the ordinary, coming home from the brisk 2 mile run my cat was waiting for me at the door. Thomas being a fat tabby only wanted his morning meal. After filling his bowl with soft food I discarded my running shorts and sports bra and started the shower. Stepping into the hot water it washed away the sweat from the nightmares the night before as well as the slick layer I worked up from my run. I scrubbed my body head to toe with strawberry body wash and shampoo. By the time I got out of the shower the bathroom was full of steam so thick I could hardly see.

My outfit for the day consisted of the day accentuated the art inked eternally into my skin, a pair of denim short shorts and a black leather crop top. I carefully applied my makeup applying the eyeliner as dark as I could and then winging out the liner on my top lid. I am running out of time to style my hair due to my 30 minute shower. I'm pulling on my shoes as the alarm on my phone tells me it is time to leave for work. I own a small tattoo shop in Seattle Washington, I work there with my best friend Jacob. We make a pretty decent living so I can't complain. Driving to the shop the traffic is horrible. Horns honk people yell out of open windows. I sigh crack my window and light a cigarette and take a long drag. It feels like an eternity before the traffic light turns green. Finally traffic starts to move, at the light I turn right and swing into the small strip mall center and park in my space at Mystic ink.

As I am locking up my car I notice Jacob sitting on the small bench next to the entrance. I really need to get around to making him a key.

"Morning Jake, you are here a bit early." He lets out a small chuckle in response.

"Actually Bella I think that you may care to know that you are running nearly thirty minutes late." I look at my watch and curse under my breath. I quickly move to unlock the shop doors.

Walking into the shop the front is a check in desk and waiting area. Behind the front desk is another door, which is where we keep personal items and the cash for the drawer. Then on opposite ends of the waiting area there are rooms. The one on the right is Jakes and the left mine. I kept my area meticulously, the client table in the middle with my equipment close by. The walls lined with my drawings and paintings.

My first appointment was due to be here in thirty minutes and I have a ton of work to do beforehand. I started by disinfecting the table and my work station. I had a very busy day ahead of me. I finished with my daily start up just in time for my first client. I made my way up front to put on some music. I was scrolling through my iPod when the door opened, I settled on "I Like it Heavy" By Halestorm and turned to great my client. When I first saw her I lost all words, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my entire life. She was short, with spikey brown hair and beautiful dark brown eyes, she was dressed to the nines in all designer brand clothing. As I was staring she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry you must be Alice Brandon, I am your Tattoo artist Bella." I held out my hand for her to shake. "I am ready for you if you will follow me please." She smiled at me and followed me to my station. "Go ahead and have a seat at that table, I have to just quickly finish my sketch for you and then we can get started.

"Bella do you have anywhere I can set my bag?" she asked in a high voice.

"Oh I'm sorry of course, you can set your stuff on the table in the corner by the window." She gingerly set her bag and coat on the table and took a seat at the client table. I sat in my roller chair and quickly started working on the sketch idea she had sent me a week ago over facebook. The design was a gorgeous skeleton key that laid between two deep red roses. I finished sketching the last detail on the second rose. " So Alice there are just a few papers I need you to sign and I need to copy your driver's license" I went back up front and grabbed a clip board with the necessary paper work and handed it to her as I came back into the room. I watched as she sat back down and began filling out the yes or no question asking about any health issues. After a minute or so she started chewing on her bottom lip, I couldn't help but stare. She looked up and met my stare, I turned away quickly and started to move her piece over to a piece of transfer paper.

"Here Bella I finished the paper work and my id is attached at the top of the clipboard." She handed over the clipboard as I turned with her design. I set the clipboard down next to the copy machine after taking a quick glance at her ID making sure she was in fact eighteen.

"So Alice where are we going to be inking you today? And is this your first tattoo?" Alice lifted up her shirt and turned so she was facing the window and her back was to me. Pointing at her shoulder blade.

"This is my very first tattoo, my brother has quite a few and told me it would be a good area to start on. I'm taking his word for it, I am actually quite nervous." I took a long look at her pale smooth perfect skin.

"Well I believe that it all depends on personal experience but I am confident that you are in good hands. Shall we get started?" she simply nodded and sat back down on the table. I snapped on a pair of gloves and took a disposable razor from the jar on top of my ink counter. Wiping her skin down with a soap soaked paper towel then creating myself a completely clean human canvas with the razor. "Okay Alice go ahead and sit up nice and straight for me." She did as I asked and I carefully applied my stencil then smoothly removed the layer of transfer paper, I handed her a mirror and asked her if she was okay with the positioning. She stood and approached the long mirror on the wall and turned back to me with a blinding smile and gushed that it was perfect. I had her lay face down on the table and began calibrating my machines. I Let out a deep breath picked up my liner and loaded it with black ink.

"Alice try not to tense up okay?" she gave me a thumbs up. With my right hand I pulled her skin tight and touched the needle down to her skin and started the first line. Alice stayed absolutely still and I was able to get into my groove occasionally wiping excess ink from her skin. In about an hour and a half all of the line work was done, she was sitting extremely well for someone getting a tattoo for the first time. "Do you need a break to drink something or use the restroom before we start the shading?"

"You know Bella I could use a quick smoke break if you don't mind." I looked at her shocked, she really didn't come off as someone who would smoke.

"Umm yeah sure we have an area on the side of the building, I will tag along with you if you don't mind."

"Oh no not at all Bella feel free." I smiled at her making small talk as I took off my gloves and discarded them. We walked out of the shop and around the side of the building. She took out a sleek expensive looking electronic cigarette. We stood in a comfortable silence. I put out my cigarette when she slid hers into her pocket and we went back inside. I put on a new pair of gloves and started potting my colors, she laid back down and I picked up a bottle of green soap and re cleaned her half completed tattoo, I then picked up my shader and loaded it with red to start the roses.

Alice was a tough sitter, she never once moved or complained of pain as I drove ink deep into her smooth pale skin, just perfect for full color tattoos. After three hours of shading she sat up for me to wipe away all extra ink and dress the new piece in cling wrap.

"Thank you Alice for coming in, if you head up to the front desk Jake will process the transaction. Have a wonderful rest of your day. "She shook my hand gathered her things and left the room, I was finally able to relax. I had never felt so unsettled by someone's beauty in my life. At the end of the rest of the very slow day I finished my cleaning and went to cash out.

"Night Bella I left your tip out for you everything is closed down I am heading out. Goodnight and see you in the morning." I grabbed my bag and coat while turning off the lights as I walked by the counter I picked up my tip to put it in my wallet and I stopped in my tracks. She had left a hundred dollar tip. I couldn't accept this. I sighed unlocked the safe sticking a note to the bill I shoved it into the safe and re locked it and went home only wondering when and if I would ever see her again.


End file.
